Kejutan?
by juzie.juzz
Summary: Jika kau senang memberi kejutan untuk seseorang, maka akan ada kalanya kau juga akan mendapatkan kejutan. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Rukia…. Aku datang ke sini cuma untuk mengucapkan itu." A Fict for Rukia's Birthday.


**Disclaimer : Kubo Tite**

**AU, OOC**

**POV 1 (Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia) & POV 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ichigo, kamu bisa datang, kan?"<em> tanyanya penuh harap, _"aku mau traktir, nih…"_

"Maaf, Rukia… kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa, kau tahu sendiri tugas-tugas kuliahku harus cepat kuselesaikan," jawabku dengan nada sememelas mungkin. Sengaja memang, tapi sebenarnya aku sedang menahan tawa.

_"__Serius, nih?" _

"Maaf ya, Rukia…"

Terdengar desahan kekecewaan di seberang sana. "…_Okey,_ _kalau begitu,"_ ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan pembicaraan kita via telfon secara sepihak.

Dia marah… tapi itulah tujuanku.

Sengaja ku_non_-aktifkan ponselku karena kutahu dia pasti akan menghubungiku lagi. Kuambil sebuah buku di meja samping kamarku, buku resep kue milik Yuzu yang sudah kubaca jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, lalu aku menuju ke dapur, mengambil bahan-bahan di lemari dapur untuk membuat kue _tart_ ulang tahun si mungil tengil itu, sahabatku, Rukia.

Besok, sahabatku itu akan berulang tahun dan tepat pukul dua belas malam nanti, aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Sengaja kubuat dia seharian ini kesal agar kejutanku nanti semakin terkesan dan tak akan ia lupakan.

KLENTONG

TEK TEK TEK

PRANG

Ting…

Suara alarm _setting time_ di oven berbunyi, menandakan adonan kue buatanku sudah matang. Buru-buru kubuka penutup oven dan mengambil loyang di dalam.

"AAAAOOW!" pekikku refleks.

Sial! Aku lupa memakai sarung tangan oven karena tidak sabaran ingin melihat hasilnya. Sambil meringis perih, kulihat kulit di jari-jariku yang memerah, mungkin tidak lama lagi melepuh. Segera kubangkit menyiram tanganku dengan air di bawah keran wastafel, setelah itu barulah kupakai sarung tangan oven dan mengambil loyang adonanku di dalam oven. Ternyata adonan buatanku gosong…

Setelah kukeluarkan dari loyang, agak lama kupandangi hasil adonanku yang agak kering dan berwarna coklat gelap itu. Ini jelas-jelas produk gagal, tapi kupikir Rukia akan tetap menghargai usahaku. Si mungil itu pasti bisa melihat ketulusanku, lagipula… ini belum dihias.

Kini aku mulai mengulasi seluruh permukaan adonanku dengan _butter cream_ lembut berwarna putih dan menghiasinya dengan _cream_ berwarna-warni. Ternyata hiasanku juga amat amburadul, yakin saja jika kueku di jual, maka tak akan ada yang mau membelinya. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting adalah makna ketulusan di dalamnya. Kucolek sisa-sisa _cream_ dengan telunjukku lalu kukulum, rasanya manis dan Rukia pasti sangat menyukainya.

Tak lupa kususun buah _strawberry_ berukuran kecil-kecil, membentuk hati di bagian teratas kueku, tepat di tengah-tengah. Hehehe… ini adalah 'kode keras' mengenai perasaanku. Memang kita hanya bersahabat, tapi kami saling mencintai. Aku yakin itu!

Kue _tart_ buatanku kubungkus dalam kotak karton putih berhiaskan pita _pink_. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamar, mengaktifkan ponselku kembali. Ada banyak sekali pesan sms yang masuk dan itu semuanya dari Rukia.

_Pesan 1 : 'Ichigo, kau bnr2 tdk bisa? _

_sms aku kalau kau brubah pikiran!' _

_Pesan 2 : 'Ichigo, cpt bls smsku!' _

_Pesan 3 : 'Ichigo, knp hapemu tdk aktif?' _

_Pesan 4 : 'Hei, sombong! cpt aktifkn hapemu, bodoh!' _

_Pesan 5 : 'Kalau bgtu aku ajak org lain. _

_jgn nyesal ya!'_

Aku terkekeh membaca isi pesan dari sahabat mungilku itu, masih banyak pesan yang belum kubuka karena sudah dapat kutebak bagaimana bunyinya. Dia benar-benar kesal, tapi setelah dia mendapat kejutan dariku, kuyakin dia pasti akan semakin sayang padaku.

…

Pukul 23.30 aku siap-siap menuju ke kontrakannya. Aku berpenampilan sekeren mungkin dengan jaket _jeans_ berwarna hitam andalanku, biar dia terpesona. Hahaha…

Kini aku berada di depan pintu kontrakannya. Kulirik jam tanganku, kurang lima menit pukul 00.00. Aku pun bersabar menunggu hingga tepat pukul 00.00, barulah aku menekan bel.

TING TONG

Sambil mengangkat kotak kue, dengan semangat kutekan tombol bel. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar-debar menantikan Rukia membukakanku pintu dan terkejut dengan kue buatanku, tapi selang beberapa menit tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang akan membuka pintu. Kutekan kembali tombol bel.

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

Berkali-kali kutekan tombol bel, namun tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam. Rumah itu gelap dan hanya lampu teras yang menyala. Mungkinkah Rukia sudah tertidur? Yah… gadis itu memang seperti orang mati jika sedang tertidur. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di lantai, memangku kotak kueku dan menyandarkan punggungku di pintu. Beberapa kali aku menguap karena mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya aku benar-benar tak tahan untuk memejamkan mataku.

…

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak bangun karena mendengar suara mobil berhenti tepat di depan halaman rumah kontrakan ini. Kulirik jam tanganku, ternyata sekarang sudah jam satu lewat. Aku berdiri begitu mendengar suara tawa Rukia dari dalam mobil dan tidak lama kemudian sahabatku itu turun bersama seorang pria yang aku tahu dia adalah seniornya di kampus…

"Terima kasih, Kaien-senpai."

Bisa kulihat wajah Rukia berbinar-binar menatap seniornya itu. Kurasakan panas di dadaku dan aku beranjak mendatangi Rukia dan laki-laki bernama Kaien itu. Bisa kulihat raut keterkejutannya yang tak siap melihat keberadaanku di sini.

"Ichigo, kau-? Sejak kapan kau ada di…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Rukia…"selaku, "aku datang ke sini cuma untuk mengucapkan itu."

Lalu aku segera menjauh darinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Ichigo!"<p>

Kupanggil si _strawberry_ bodoh yang kini menginjak tekan _starter_ motor bebeknya tanpa mengindahkanku. Sebenarnya aku masih marah padanya, namun ekspresi marah dan kecewa di wajahnya membuatku bingung setelah seharian ini dia membuatku kesal dan terpaksa menerima ajakan makan malam Kaien-senpai untuk merayakankan ulang tahunku. Kemudian dia meninggalkanku setelah mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun" padaku dan membuatku terpaku ketika ia berlalu begitu saja.

Ada apa dengan dia…?

"…Kuchiki-san, aku pamit, ya?"

Aku tersentak menyadari Kaien-senpai masih bersamaku. "Oh, iya… " sahutku agak jengah dengan apa yang sudah ia saksikan, "terima kasih ya, Senpai."

Setelah mobil Kaien-senpai berlalu, aku pun masuk ke halaman rumah yang baru sebulan kukontrak dan ketika berada di teras, kulihat ada kotak karton besar berwarna putih dengan hiasan ikatan pita berwarna merah muda, tergeletak di lantai.

"Apa ini dari Ichigo?" tanyaku bergumam sambil membungkuk,

Aku lalu berjongkok dan membuka kotak itu. Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat isinya. Sebuah kue _tart_ dengan hiasan yang…cukup berantakan menurutku, tapi kutahu pasti ini adalah buatan tangan Ichigo.

Kuambil segera ponselku dalam tas untuk menghubungi Ichigo, namun ia tak mengangkatnya dan tidak lama kemudian ponselnya tak aktif.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari ini aku berusaha keras untuk tak lagi menghubungi Rukia. Mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan darinya. Kejutan yang kubuat untuk menyenangkan hatinya malah berbalik arah menikamku, bahkan meninggalkan jejak bekas melepuh di jari-jariku. Rasanya memang sudah tak perih lagi, tapi perih di hatiku masih jelas terasa. Melihatnya dekat dengan pria lain membuatku benar-benar tersakiti. Aku tahu kami hanya bersahabat, tapi kuyakin Rukia tahu pasti bagaimana perasaanku padanya.<p>

Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta dan pacaran sebelumnya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia, aku bisa merasakan ada ikatan kuat di antara kami, seakan-akan ikatan itu sejak dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Aku selalu menjaganya dan Rukia selalu menyemangatiku dalam hal apapun, dia begitu memahamiku.

Dia gadis yang baik dan aku sadar bukan hanya aku yang menaruh hati padanya. Tapi, melihat dia bisa dekat dengan pria lain selain aku, benar-benar tak bisa kuterima. Karena kami selalu hanya berdua saja…

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau jadi menghindariku…?"<p>

Aku sangat terharu melihat kue _tart_ pemberian Ichigo hingga aku terus membiarkannya dalam kondisi utuh di kulkas agar sewaktu-waktu aku bisa memandangnya. Tapi, Ichigo tak lagi menghubungiku, ia juga tak mau menerima panggilan, membalas pesan sms maupun _email_ dariku. Kenangan wajah kecemburuannya pada malam itu membuatku jadi tak enak hati, membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tahu dia menyimpan perasaan yang lebih untukku dan aku juga tahu ia tak tahan jika aku bersama dengan pria lain. Dia kukenal sebagai pria dewasa yang selalu melindungiku, tapi terkadang dia bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Dia begitu pecemburu…

Kini aku duduk merenung, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar si bodoh itu tak lagi salah paham.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia tidak ada di sisiku membuatku uring-uringan dan tak bersemangat seharian ini. Kami selalu bersama dan tiba-tiba aku harus menjalani hari-hari tanpanya. Biasanya, tiap selesai kuliah, aku pasti menemuinya walau hanya sebentar. Tapi, kali ini aku memilih untuk langsung pulang saja.<p>

Kehampaan ini benar-benar menyiksaku dan aku benar-benar tak tahan. Aku mulai berpikir ingin berbaikan dengannya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Apa aku harus meminta maaf? Tapi, aku tidak salah sama sekali…

Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengurungkan keinginanku untuk bisa kembali bersamanya. Kutendang kerikil kecil di depanku hingga menggelinding jauh ke depan, lalu aku menghela napas panjang…

Kini aku sampai di depan rumahku. Kuputar kenop pintu masuk, tapi ternyata terkunci. Aneh karena ini baru jam makan siang dan rumah sudah terkunci. Secepat itukah? Apa kedua adikku belum pulang?

Beberapa saat kemudian kudengar seseorang membuka kunci pintu dari arah seberang. Dan saat pintu terbuka, aku tercengang melihat sosok manis yang amat kurindukan, memberiku senyuman yang meluluhkan hati…

* * *

><p><strong>POV 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo~"<p>

Ichigo hanya bisa berdiri kaku memandang Rukia yang berdiri di pintu dengan celemek putih bergambar Chappy. Ukiran senyum di wajah manisnya yang tampak ceria membuat Ichigo tak bisa berkutik. Begitu lepas… seakan-akan tak ada masalah.

"Ayo cepat masuk, Ichigo!" ajak Rukia. Tangannya serta merta memegang lengan kekar Ichigo dan menariknya masuk ke dalam sementara Ichigo seperti orang kebingungan.

Rukia menyeret Ichigo menuju ruang makan dan di sana telah siap hidangan makan siang. Rukia menarikkan kursi untuk Ichigo dan menuntun pria itu duduk di sana. Setelah itu, ia menarik satu kursi lainnya, mendempetkannya di kursi Ichigo dan duduk di sana.

"Yuzu dan Karin sedang jalan-jalan di _Mall_," ujar Rukia ketika Ichigo melemparkan pandangannya ke arah tangga, seakan-akan mencari siapa saja yang merupakan anggota keluarganya.

Ichigo menatap bingung dengan semua hidangan yang telah tertata rapi di meja. "Ini…"

Rukia melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Ichigo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan atas Ichigo. "Aku tahu hari ini kau pasti cepat pulang. Jadi, sengaja kubuatkan ini khusus untukmu," terangnya, "karena Ichigo sudah membuatkanku kue _tart_ ulang tahun yang special."

Ichigo mendengus begitu mendengar kata "kue _tart_ ulang tahun" yang langsung mengingatkannya dengan kejadian malam itu. Ia lalu melepaskan lengan Rukia yang melingkar di lengannya dan menggeser sedikit menjauh kursinya.

"Kenapa kau malah men-"

"Kenapa malam itu kau pergi dengan dia?" sela Ichigo dengan suara agak meninggi.

Mulut Rukia menganga tercengang akan sikap Ichigo. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sejak tiga hari yang lalu, tapi Ichigo masih begitu marah. Setidaknya, kali ini ia sudah bisa diajak bicara.

"Ichigo… aku ingin mengajakmu waktu itu, tapi kau sendiri yang tidak mau…. Jadi, siapa yang salah?"

"Kau tidak harus pergi bersama laki-laki!" balas Ichigo dengan nada setengah membentak, "mana ada gadis baik-baik bersama pria hingga tengah malam!" tambahnya, alih-alih menutupi kecemburuannya, namun karena itu, Rukia hampir seperti kehilangan akal.

Tapi, bukan Rukia namanya kalau ia tak mampu menjinakkan sahabat berambut _orange_-nya itu jika dilanda emosi. Ini bukan kali pertamanya pria itu cemburu dengan pria lain karenanya.

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia selirih mungkin, "iya, aku yang salah," ucapnya mengalah, "tapi… bukan berarti aku tidak bisa jalan bersama laki-laki lain, kan?"

Kening Ichigo mengerut dalam. "Kenapa kau masih ingin jalan dengan laki-laki lain? Apa tidak cukup kalau hanya denganku?!"

"Ichigo…"

Rukia menggeser kursinya lagi agar berdempet dengan kursi Ichigo. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dan melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di punggung Ichigo.

"Ichigo… aku bukan ingin jalan dengan mereka, hanya saja… aku ingin berteman dengan siapa saja, memiliki banyak teman adalah hal yang menyenangkan."

"Kau bisa berteman dengan anak perempuan saja, kan?"

Rukia menghela napas. Sahabatnya benar-benar rewel kali ini.

"Ichigo… walaupun aku berteman dengan Abarai, dengan Hisagi, dengan Kira, atau dengan siapapun, tapi kau harus tahu… yang kusayangi hanya Ichigo seorang."

Ichigo terdiam. Mendengar kalimat terakhir rupanya membuat hatinya sedikit melunak.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat! Kapan aku pernah membatasi pergaulanmu?" lanjut Rukia, "dulu, kau membantu mengerjakan tugas Sena dan mengantar pulang Inoue, tapi aku tidak banyak protes. Ya… sedikit cemburu sih, tapi aku yakin Ichigo pasti lebih menyayangiku."

"Kau…cemburu waktu itu?"

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Ichigo. "Iya…" sahutnya lirih.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya berdiaman. Rukia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di sana dan Ichigo diam-diam tersenyum senang. Rukia pernah cemburu pada gadis lain yang dekat dengannya, bukankah cemburu itu tanda benar-benar cinta?

"Bagaimana, Ichigo?" Rukia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Ichigo, "Kita baikan, ya!"

Dengan senang hati Ichigo mengaitkan kelingkingnya yang besar di kelingking mungil Rukia lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Dan _strawberry_ di kue yang berbentuk hati itu…"

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya dengan salah tingkah, menyembunyikan raut tersipu malunya.

"Aku tahu kok, Ichigo."

Lalu Rukia tertawa sambil mengusap gemas punggung Ichigo.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

aneh kan? aneh kan? wkwkwkwk…eike memang ga pandai membuat OS, tapi biarlah… btw, eike jd merasa nyaman bermain di rated K. sengaja kubuat berbagai POV biar lebih kerasa krn ceritanya trlalu ringan #emang kerasa? o.O

sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi oleh sahabatku, si O-On yang amat pencemburu, dia cewek ya. wkwkwk, tapi kami ga lesbong! enak aja… semoga dirimu membaca fic ini dan ga ketawa karena klo km ketawa berarti km ketawain dirimu sendiri! semoga juga dirimu… maksudku kita, hihihi, kita semakin dewasa dengan berjalannya waktu ya cint :*

dan buat para reader, mudah2an kalian merasa terhibur :*

ini pertama kalinya juzie buat fic bertema ulang tahun (kan, neng rukinem ulang tahun sebentar :D) tapi kayaknya cerita ini ga berpusat ke ulang tahun #maksudnye? kwokwok


End file.
